1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the spectaclemaking industry and concerns more especially the mutual assembly of certain of the elements constituting the frames, such as in particular the eyewire clamps intended for retaining the lenses within the bezels of the face of metal glasses.
2. History of the Related Art
Such assembly is generally obtained with the aid of screws which allow dismantling, for example for replacing one of the lenses in the above-mentioned case of eyewire clamps. Practice has shown that these screws, of which the thread most often is steeply pitched, unscrew very easily, with the result that, in order to avoid any risk of untimely disconnection, angular blocking of each screw must be provided.
In practice, a certain number of angular blocking elements tending to render the screw shake-proof have been proposed. In particular, hammering or superficial gluing notched surfaces beneath the head, of the screws or the positioning of a longitudinal retaining pallet made of plastics material, similar to a key, have been proposed. However, these known techniques are not entirely satisfactory, for, if they are conducted so as to prove really efficient, they oppose the voluntary removal of the assembly screw, for example upon replacement of a lens in the case of an eyewire clamp, or are no longer efficient after several successive assemblies.